


Break Time

by yourmarvelhighness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, soo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmarvelhighness/pseuds/yourmarvelhighness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stiles has been reseaching for too long according to Lydia and he needs a distraction. So she takes action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little thing I wrote a while ago and I'm finally getting around to posting in here. I hope you enjoy. :D

Stiles had been researching a way to fix the latest supernatural shenanigans. Lydia was getting bored and he had been at it for far too long according to her smart phone. The books scattered around her on his bed had lost her interest about five minutes ago. Stiles was seated at his desk, hunched over pile of papers and stacks of books. As time ticked away, she started to look at his neck that was dotted with moles.

She weighed her choices in her mind books or break?

Books or Break?

It was then and there her brilliant mind made the executive decision that it was high time they took a break.

She stood up abruptly, her bare feet delicately made their way over to his desk chair. She started the delightful torture with her left hand and her fingers as she let them trail along those brown moles. They made their way up his neck toward his hairline, and started playing with his hair. The fingers from her right hand were placed on his arm and they made their way up and down his pale skin. She felt him shudder and his breathes became shorter as they sped up. “Stiles, I think it’s time we take a break.” She let out, her voice sounded like silk and was brought down to that raspy level she knew brought him to his knees.

“Lyds” his voice broke, “We really need to find a solution for the berserkers.” He said with the little resolve she knew he had.

Lydia brought out the big guns. Her lips started to graze his neck. Softly and slowly, and she knew the exact moment when he had given up. He tensed as she whispered into his neck with that soft and raspy voice

“Stiles.” Kiss. “Come on.” Kiss “Break Time.”  

“Break time it is.” Stiles whimpered and success was hers. She raised herself back to her full height of 5’3’ inches and turned around his chair, so he faced her. His gaze stared at her with fire and adoration. At the same time she felt a smirk make its way onto her face. She raised her leg and placed it across his thighs.

He placed his hands on her waist understanding where she was going with this and helped her keep balance while she straddled him. Her pelvis meet with his at the same time. And the friction started as her lips found his. They teased and pulled at each other with their tongues, their teeth occasionally biting onto the other’s lips. Stiles separated his lips from her mouth and let them go their own way as they explored her jaw and down her neck. Those soft, open-mouthed kisses left a scorching imprint on her skin. He continued to set her skin ablaze as she her fingers threaded through his hair and held his head in place. Lydia felt herself getting wetter by the second.

His right hand was made its way up her thigh carefully and with its intent clear. His left hand was on her ass as it squeezed her ass check and caused even more friction. The temperature in the room quickly ascended and their arousal levels rose higher than ever. Lydia tore his head away from her neck and forced his lips on hers again. This time the kisses had a more aggressive energy about them.

A throat cleared and they sprang apart. Lydia landed on the ground. She could feel her ass as it throbbed from the impact. Stiles was halfway off his chair. His legs sprawled on the chair while his torso was on the ground.

 Lydia raised her eye sight and the Sheriff came into view. This was not the first time she had been caught, but it was the first time she cared what a parent thought. She felt the heat in her cheeks, which she was sure were still red from the make-out session.

She could hear the Sheriff trying to keep his laughter in check as the chuckles made their way out. The Sheriff let out “Kids don’t get carried away.” And he closed the door as he made his exit.

Stiles was pissed to say the least. He rambled about the sheriff being a little shit, that his father had done it on purpose. She stared at him as he looked like an adorable puppy that had not gotten his way, as he ranted away about his father.  

She couldn’t help herself; the image of her boyfriend sprawled across his chair and the floor as he angrily (adorably) ranted about their interrupted make out session was too much. The giggles fell from her lips as they progressed onto a full out belly laugh. She was still on the ground as the laughter poured from her lips. Stiles joined her on the ground as he finally let the humor of the situation find him.

Even the Sheriff could be heard from the lower levels of the house, as his chuckles had turned into a howling fit of merriment. Laughter rang, loud and clear, throughout the household.

-*-*-*-

Claudia Stilinski watched over her husband, son, and the beautiful redhead from above. She joined in on the laughter from her perch at the peak of her old home. Finally her family was happy and whole once more. She could finally step into the blinding white light, as her soul felt at peace for the first time in a long while.   

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit over at [yourmarvelhighness](http://yourmarvelhighness.tumblr.com/).


End file.
